


Perda é só um outro jeito de dizer manter o que realmente importa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A antiga Inquisidora reflete sobre o que realmente importa.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Sera





	Perda é só um outro jeito de dizer manter o que realmente importa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loss is just another word for keeping what really matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824794) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 23 - much needed vacation (férias muito necessárias).

Era fácil olhar para ela e dizer que tinha perdido tudo.

Sua mãe, para começar, isso sempre chamava atenção.

Então seu exército, é claro, apesar dela nunca o ter considerado seu exército.

Poder também era grande, junto com influência.

Era fácil pensar que ela tinha tudo antes, e então tinha perdido tudo.

Mas apesar de tudo, não era como ela via as coisas.

Isso não era uma perda, mas sim as férias de que precisava.

As únicas coisas boas a virem da Inquisição foram seus amigos e sua esposa.

Nada mais importava para ela, não o poder, não a influência, nada.

Claro, ela era um pouco apegada à mão, mas quando foi cortada, costumava doer tanto que a perder foi um alívio.

Basicamente, ela estava feliz por tudo ter terminado.

Ela e Sera se casaram e se mudaram, e continuavam a proteger pessoas sem se preocuparem com grandes repercussões políticas.

Ela tinha amor e tinha uma causa, então como alguém podia pensar que ela perdeu tudo o que importava, quando tudo que importava estava ali?


End file.
